Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 503 - Overviewer Over-Bandwidth
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 503 - Overviewer Over-Bandwidth is the five-hundred third regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the thirteenth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Website Failing Kurt heads westward and says $2,519.02 has been raised in the Child's Play Charity fundraiser. The farlandsorbust.com webpage may have been DDOS'D, but it was a lot of links to the overviewer map crashing the website so Kurt removed it. Question: Why is it so laggy? The 'lagginess' is a symptom of Kurt's distance from spawn. He shows the pixel offset, and notices that the day seems to be ending faster. Question: If you could go forward in time to witness any event, which one would you choose, humans setting foot on Mars, Mojang finally fixing the boats? A rough question for Kurt, he thinks optimistically to finding life on another planet. However, that may never end up happening. Kurt does admit that Mojang fixing boats would be amazing. Question: If you were streaming, doorbell rings, you go to open the door, Elon Musk is there, and he is there to invite you on a space mission, would you come shut off the stream or leave immediately? Would we have to call the police or would we assume you were in space now? The joke has come from Kurt saying he would instantly accept an invitation to go to space, and he would do so here as well Question: If you could name the first interstellar spaceship, what would you name it? The Space Shuttle names were all based on previous exploration, and Kurt is going to go with Beagle. Question: I have started a YouTube channel, I was wondering if you have any advice as far as starting out and building and maintaining an audience? Kurt says that he should make videos for fun, but being successful is often the result of luck. He advises doing it to be fun, and regardless of if the success will come. There are some streamers that are doing it for fun, and even if its their job it is all fun for them. That is inspiring to Kurt as a 'pessimistic old curmudgeon'. Question: So me and my girlfriend are vegetarians together, and she is also allergic to gluten like you. Being vegetarian isn't that hard, but going out to restaurants is because everything is either Mexican or Italian. Because most gluten free options are usually meat, and recommendations for gluten free vegetarian restaurants? If it's romantic that's a plus? There are a lot of independent restaurants in Kurt's area, and generally cafes. Seattle was weirdly lacking on gluten free options, especially the airport. You could make tapas in your own kitchen and make a romantic atmosphere there. Question: So my bff and I have gotten really close recently, she's so nice and sweet and positive, so basically my opposite. Right now she has a boyfriend and has a senior in high school, so she leaves next year for high school. What advice, if any, do you have? Can't do anything if she has a boyfriend, but this is a weird topic for Kurt. Kurt says just stay friends with her, but when she goes to college you'll never see her again. Trivia * The end slate links to Mindcrack Livestream Highlight: Arkas the Chicken Man and Let's Play SpeedRunners - Dog Eats Pipe (87).